A cohort of 567 newborns at moderate and high genetic risk for IDDM, is being followed through infancy and early childhood for the development of autoimmunity by the Diabetes Autoimmunity Study in the Young (DAISY). Data will be collected on the infant diet at 3, 6, 9, 12, and 15 months of age. At the ages of 2, 3, 4, 5, and 6 years it is proposed to collect early childhood diet data. Blood samples will be collected from the cohort at the ages of 9 months, 15 months, 2, 3, 4, 5, and 6 years. The primary outcome, autoantibodies to specific islet-cell autoantigens, will be analyzed at these time points. The role of dietary intake of antioxidants in the risk of beta-cell autoimmunity (BCA) using the whole cohort of 567 individuals will be examined. A case-cohort study of 230 individuals (55 children with BCA and 175 children without BCA, in which plasma levels of antioxidants are measured) will be conducted. The primary research questions will focus on what components (or combination of components), dose or timing of antioxidant intake and plasma antioxidants are associated with the appearance and remission of diabetes-related autoantibodies.